stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Expanded Universe:Did You Know/Archive
2016 April *...that Captain Menchez shared an Officer Exchange Program with the ? *...the False Vacuum Squadron was formed in response to the ? *...that the was still in service in the late 24th century? 2014 July *...that "Nightmare Anomaly" jumps the timeline ahead to 2410? 2010 January *...that the Tal Shiar set up a listening post on Regus V? *...the the Inc'Radi could control systems on their ships through their control chairs? *...that Tret Akleen was a revolutionary figure responsible for the creation of the Cardassian Union? *...that the United Confederation of Interstellar Planets simming group offers 14 different sims to take part in? *..."Death stars" were a type of starship sent back in time from the 29th century to alter the events of the Dominion War? February *...Starbase 32 was active during the Kelvan War? *...about The Misadventures of January McKenna? *...S'Varan owned a spaceport at the Siencia colony? *...about the story, "The Stronghold", a fan fiction set on the ? *...the Mathenites were a quadrupedal feline-like species in the Star Trek: Sigils and Unions continuity? March *...a rel is a unit of measuring the strength of subspace? *...that the was secretly associated with Section 31? *...that a Federation Civil War took place years before Star Trek: Lost Frontier? *...that Romulan ale was legalized in the Federation in 2384? *...the So'ja were a species from the Oralian sector who went to war against the Federation in the 2380s? April *...AG-24 was a Federation station located near Orion space? *...about cyber-punk inspired fan fiction series, Barely Human? *...that Amy Aster was assimilated during the Battle of Wolf 359? *...the was a type of Cardassian destroyer escort that saw service during the Dominion War? *...Henry Kano was a Search and Rescue specialist assigned to the on its fateful first mission? May *...that Mark Kingsnorth is the designer of the ? *...that Starbase 185 was home of the defunct sim, Typhon Station? *...the Jem'Hadar resort to suicide attacks against their enemies? *...that the was a type of fast cruiser in service in Starfleet? *...the Sybaron system was the located on the rimward edge of Federation space? June *...about the starships that participated in the Dominion War? *...Darlene Hudson was a Starfleet doctor assigned to the ? *...that the was assigned to Deep Space 5 in the late-24th century? *...Julienne Cochrane's daughter, Sarah Cochrane passed away when she was only 6 years old? *...Star Trek: Sutherland is a fan fiction series set in the late 24th century and part of United Trek? July *...the played a role in starting the Coalition War? *...Banshee Squadron (VSF-6501) was operational from 2370 to 2383? *...Starship Saladin is a planned multi-format fan series under development? *... rose to command the in a mirror universe? *...that "Displacement Syndrome" was the eighty-four episode of ? August *...that the was destroyed during the First Battle of Chin'toka? *...the Cygnus Reach was a largely unexplored area of the Alpha Quadrant during the 24th century? *...the So'ja Resistance was formed by Admiral Ru'mal who also brought the So'ja Coalition to power? *...the was a Cardassian medical vessel that shared some design attributes with the ? *...Tosnoqua was the second planet in the New Canada system and is named after a figure from Canadian Indian mythology? September *...Absalom West operated around the trans-Briar Patch? *...about the Boolran, a humanoid species residing in the Oralian sector? *...that eventually became 's consort in the mirror universe? *...that Sally Morriss portrayed Angelica McKnight in Star Trek: Lexington? *..."Where There's a Sea", the second episode of is available for download? October *...Carl Stevens was one of the Maquis members of Chakotay's group? *...Muggle was a dog belonging to Vindizhei S'Raazh of the ? *...that the played a crucial part in the Battle of Tren'La against the Siroc? *...Mehmet Burakgazi was a Cardassian prisoner before joining the rebel Thirteenth Order? *...that "Absalom West and the Fires of Creation" was a spinoff of Star Trek: Banshee Squadron? November *..."Freedom's Price" kicked off the Star Trek: Unity crossover? *...Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was an all-female academy? *...that the Earth ball sport of Rugby union was still popular in the 24th century? *...that Eric Zimmer's cousin served on the during the Dominion War? *...the was sent on a six month exploration mission to the Wallachia sector in 2343? December *...that the Tealuians put sentient species in Zoos? *...the United Brittanian Fleet is a RPG set in 2409? *...the was the predecessor of the ? *...that the Hydrans breathed methane, which could be lethal to most other species? *...Supreme Commande Da'note was in charge of So'ja High Command from the late-2370s?